


Reasons Why I Love You

by freedom_blue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedom_blue/pseuds/freedom_blue
Summary: Akaashi couldn’t sleep when Bokuto wasn’t there and Bokuto didn't like going overseas for too long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu doesn't belong to me and none of the characters do either.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi couldn’t sleep when Bokuto wasn’t there.

Akaashi couldn’t sleep when Bokuto wasn’t there. He was naturally a light sleeper and even when Bokuto was there he would wake up at the slightest noise. Occasionally so disoriented that he didn’t know where he was, he would rip the covers off and run out of the bedroom. He would then sit outside until his cheeks were pink with cold and all feeling was gone from his fingers but when Bokuto was there, the male could coax him inside easily. Other times he would wake up screaming and instantaneously be calmed down by Bokuto’s arms around him and when Bokuto wasn't there he felt safe when he was alone in the cupboard under their stairs. 

When he was young he would not be able to sleep or wake up restless opting to go for a run than stay in bed. Which could explain how calm and subdued he seemed during the day. Only his parents knew but they didn’t seem to mind their sons late night habits. In fact, the only reason Bokuto found out was when he was about to start his morning run, tying his sneakers on the pavement outside only to look up and see Akaashi returning from his night run. Having been up since three o’clock Akaashi didn’t notice Bokuto blatantly staring at him across the street, face a mask of surprise.

Later that day on their way home from practice Bokuto had gasped “OMG, AKKAASSHII WE SHOULD RUN TOGETHER!!” Akaashi had looked at the taller male in thinly masked surprise and sighed “Bokuto-san I only run when I can’t sleep, so often it’s spontaneous midnight runs. We ca-” Akaashi had stopped when he saw the concern in the boy’s gold eyes. Bokuto had insisted on running with him and often still did, Akaashi would call at one or two in the morning and then ten minutes later Bokuto would be at his door ready to run with him. It had made Akaashi smile when he heard the knocks on his door and made his heart explode when he saw the soft yawns Bokuto tried to hide from him.

Akaashi was thinking about that face now as he unlocked the door to their apartment, the way his brow crinkled when Akaashi explained something and the beautiful surprise when he understood. The way that he would pick Akaashi up causing butterflies to flutter in his stomach even after a year of dating then kiss him on the lips laughing when a soft pink blush would settle on the dark haired males pale cheeks. Especially the way he would sneak small glances at Akaashi when he thought the other wasn’t looking, the way he looked at him like he was the center of the taller man's world and that he meant everything to him. 

The apartment was silent aside from Akaashi shuffling in the hallway, taking his shoes and jacket off. Settling the groceries on the table he looked around the apartment, the walls were a pale cream colour but scattered with many photos of Bokuto and Akaashi around the world. Bokuto would often invite Akaashi to his games and sometimes Akaashi would visit him as a surprise especially when Akaashi knew how nervous he was for the game and how badly he wanted to win.

Turning the T.V on a settling on the baby blue couch that Bokuto had insisted on having in the apartment saying “The room needs more colour Keiji!” He had the swung him into the air and plonked him on the couch seconds later falling on top of him causing his face to be pressed into the chair creating a stark contrast of his curling black locks and the blue of the couch. Bokuto had laid on him insisting that he wouldn’t move until Akaashi let him keep the couch. Eventually, Akaashi gave in but not after multiple eye-rolls and sighs. It wasn’t fair he had thought he knew that calling him by his first name made it impossible for him to say no.

Akaashi flicked immediately to the sports channel his heart flopping in his chest when he saw the mop of spiked white and black hair warming up with the rest of team Japan. At first, it had hurt, watching him was like a million needles in his heart and the first time Bokuto had gone on a big overseas trip Akaashi had had to take a day off work from a lack of sleep. Eventually, he had found a faded white jumper Bokuto hadn’t been able to find before he left. Akaashi had slept with the jumper for the rest of Bokuto’s trip and by the time the other had launched himself at Akaashi in the middle of the airport with tears glittering his eyes and hair defying gravity like always, Akaashi had only just managed to hold him without breaking down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, Keiji”
> 
> “I love you too, Koutarou”

Akaashi was naturally an introvert and enjoyed time alone but when you live with someone you get used to endless chatter at any time during the day and renditions of Mama Mia belted out in the shower. Akaashi had even grown to love it, he softly sang the song when the sound of Bokuto singing it over the rushing water and his voice could be heard all around the apartment. Sometimes when he wasn’t there Akaashi would take the Abba Cds and play them as he wandered around the apartment. 

The apartment after a couple days began to be filled with too much silence, the type of silence that swallowed every noise up and made Akaashi choke on tears with the very entrance to the apartment. Sometimes it would be too much the radio and the T.V blaring nonsense combined wouldn’t be enough and Akaashi would find himself sleeping under the stairs with one of Bokuto’s jumpers as a pillow. 

In fact, one-time Bokuto came back to surprise Akaashi on a day off from his training camp in China, Bokuto had silently snuck into the apartment at three o’clock in the morning. He had become scared when Akaashi’s jacket was in the hallway and his shoes by the door, but he couldn’t find the dark haired male anywhere. Bokuto had run around the apartment at four o’clock in the morning jet lagged frantically trying to find Akaashi, he began to softly yell “Keiji, Keiji, KEIJI! Where are you?!” 

His heart beat too fast in his chest and his legs felt like lead weighed down with possibilities of Akaashi dead, kidnapped, crying out for Bokuto and he wasn’t there. Eventually, he had heard a soft shuffle and the door under the stairs opened and Akaashi was there blinking trying to adjust to the light of the apartment. Fatigue was evident with every move he made, it had been one of those weeks. Bokuto had breathed a sigh of relief and carried a sleeping Akaashi up the stairs to their room where he held the slight tousle haired male tight to his chest throughout the night, never letting go. He stroked the other's hair as he slept, his heart contracted in his chest because even with Keiji curled up in his arms now, those few minutes not knowing where he was made Bokuto want to die.

He had stayed like that until a pale hand had gently stroked his cheeks, then he was being softly hugged around the waist. Bokuto had immediately stopped crying, because that was the effect Akaashi had on him, choosing to instead nestle his face into Akaashi’s hair.

“I love you, Keiji”

“I love you too, Koutarou”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight there was no Koutarou and the apartment felt empty. He couldn’t watch the T.V anymore. Switching it off he made dinner and sat at the table, staring into the place Bokuto should be. He sighed the clanking of dishes reverberating around the apartment. By the time he settled into bed the alarm clock read 11:00. Staring at the smooth ceiling salty tears blurred his vision until the paint splatter, Koutarou had made when attempting to ambush Keiji when they were painting the house, seemed to engulf the wall.

It was blue paint, blue like the couch, blue like the kitchen, blue like the sweater Bokuto had brought Akaashi proudly proclaiming “You look best in blue. Not that you don’t look amazing all the time” Bokuto was getting flustered “Akaashi you’re really pretty..” Akaashi had smiled and thanked him for the sweater. He had worn it their next date and when they had gotten home Bokuto had pushed him against the hallway wall. “You look so good in that sweater but I think it’s due time to take it off” 

The sweater had come off and was chucked onto the floor where it lay there forlornly. They had barely made it up the stairs pulling and pushing each other. Lips in constant movement, Bokuto had pushed Akaashi to the bed, eyes blown wide and dark with want. Slipping the pants off Akaashi’s slim legs and then kissing his way back to his face. Akaashi had threaded his fingers through the white and black hair admiring how it slipped through his fingers, the spiked look had gone with college and now Bokuto wore it gently gelled. They had crashed their mouths together in a fearsome meeting and Bokuto had begun to grind gently on Akaashi.

He gently lowered and raised his hips fluidly, he ran his hands up and down Akaashi’s chest and then he began to bite and suck along the paths his hands made. Akaashi let out a whine as Bokuto bit above his hip then began to suck and lick the bite. Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s hair as the other began to lick at his hardening length through his boxers, teasing him. Bokuto groaned and Akaashi’s breathing quickened letting out little moans and whimpers. 

Akaashi turned and fumbled for the lube in the bedside table, finding it he turned to see that Bokuto was beginning to slide Akaashi’s boxers down. One large hand stroked his hardened length and Akaashi only had seconds to gasp before he was flipped over and two fingers reached into his mouth. Akaashi took the digits and swirled them around in his mouth as Bokuto landed sweet kisses down his back.

The fingers were removed from his mouth and he was able to gasp as the fingers nudged and skimmed the ring of muscle. He began to pant harder, his heart fluttering in his chest and a low whine came from deep in his throat.

Bokuto entered one finger gently teasing the entry, as he felt Akaashi tense and whine beneath him. He entered a second beginning to rub on Akaashi’s sweet spot, a shudder went through Akaashi and Bokuto grinned. He loved that he had the ability to reduce the calm and collected Akaashi to a mess of whines and pants. He pulled out his fingers kissing Akaashi’s back he reached for a condom and the lube and slathered his length with it. Flipping Akaashi over he gripped the slim pale shoulders of the man under him. Akaashi’s eyes were big and dark, he still looked beautiful in the street light that streamed through the window.

Bokuto entered him slowly and then began to thrust at a steady pace, Akaashi hooked his ankles around Bokuto’s waist and whined with every hit to his prostate. Bokuto looked at the man beneath him, he looked wonderful with sweat on his brow and hair curling against his forehead. Bokuto began to thrust harder and faster reaching his peak, Akaashi’s panting quickened and he gasped as pleasure shook his body. Bokuto’s lower abs were coated with white as his thrusts began jagged and irregular, he shook cumming white hot, coating the condom.

He lay down panting into Akaashi’s collar bone. Their breaths mingled and then Akaashi kissed Bokuto his lips stinging ever so slightly with over stimulation.

“I love you Koutarou”

“I love you too Keiji”

Keiji smiled into the crook of Bokuto’s arm and fell asleep. Bokuto stroked his hair feeling like his heart was about to explode just with the thought that Akaashi Keiji loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The hospital just called” Bokuto could barely hear Kuroo his heart was beating too loudly “Akaashi collapsed”

Bokuto didn’t like going overseas for too long. He always harboured a heavy sadness that weighed down on his heart with every kilometre he flew away. But on top of the crushing sadness, he always felt guilty and anxious. He knew Akaashi had trouble sleeping, especially when Bokuto wasn’t there, it made every departure harder, walking towards the plane worry curling in his stomach like vines only easing up when he came home. Sometimes when he arrived home and saw Akaashi’s tired face the memory would swell up from the depths of his mind where he hid it, crushing him with refreshed worry and guilt.

When they had first moved in together they had fought, about something so insignificant that Bokuto could no longer remember the reason. Bokuto had been sulking at Kuroo’s house, blowing off steam to his best friend and slouching on the couch. Kuroo had been trying to beat Kenma at Mario Kart 8 when Bokuto’s phone rang from across the room where Bokuto had thrown it after Akaashi began to text him.

From Akaashi  
7:30am  
We need to talk, coffee at the usual?

From Akaashi  
3:57pm  
Bokuto? Are you ok? Kuroo told me you were at his.

From Akaashi  
9:25pm  
Bokuto?

\- 12 Unread Texts And 5 Missed Calls-

The white haired man had groaned into a pillow, he then turned to Kuroo and whispered

“Bro, can you get it?”

“Bro..”

“Please!”

Kuroo had sighed running a hand through his already catastrophic bedhead. Causing Bokuto to resort to puppy eyes.

“Fine. But this is the last time, ok? You need to talk to him.”

“Yes, I promise…”

Bokuto turned back to the couch, covering his face with a pillow. His chest hurt and he missed Akaashi but anger boiled softly in his stomach and he refused to talk to the other. Without Akaashi he couldn’t quite sort out the multitude of things currently wrong that swirled endlessly in his mind. One namely being that he was at Kuroo’s apartment, sulking on his couch eating greasy takeaways and watching daytime T.V and not with his boyfriend who was taking his entry level finals for Medical school.

His thoughts were brought to a screaming halt when the red pillow was softly lowered by Kuroo, who was uncharacteristically serious.

“Bo”

Bokuto nodded uncertainly, a bundle of anxiety growing in his stomach making him regret everything he had eaten in the past day.

“You’re still Akaashi’s emergency contact” Kuroo swallowed as Bokuto felt all the blood from his head race to his feet.

“The hospital just called” Bokuto could barely hear him his heart was beating too loudly “Akaashi collapsed”

The world seemed to stop, Kuroo was still talking or at least his mouth was moving. Bokuto couldn’t hear anything, the drumming in his ears had stopped but it was replaced by a buzzing. Akaashi collapsed….. He was in the hospital… He collapsed…… Akaashi…..

Suddenly Bokuto was at the door, car keys in hand. Kuroo was calling after him but Bokuto kept going. He was at the elevator in a blink of an eye, they were taking too long he dodged a couple a flung himself down the stairs. He was in the car park, his lungs were heaving and his heart was going a million miles an hour but he didn’t care. 

Then he was at his car, he couldn’t see the button to unlock the car. When did everything become so blurry, he touched his face and his hands came away damp. Suddenly a shape loomed over him. “Bo! Bo! Bokuto!”

Suddenly a loud crack resounded around the parking lot, Kuroo looked at Bokuto he saw the tears, the worry in his friend's eyes.

“Bo, give me the keys. I’ll drive”

Relief flooded through Bokuto, he nodded. Kurro took the keys and stepped into the car while Bokuto wobbled around the car on shaky legs.

\-------

The car was silent, the air thick with anxiety and worry. Bokuto fidgeted in his seat, his hair dishevelled.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto asked, earning a grunt from Kuroo “Do-Do you think he’s ok?’

Kuroo sighed “The doctor said he was fine, it was just unlucky that he collapsed when he was walking down stairs.”

Bokuto returned to staring intently out the window, frowning as though the glass was the one who caused Akaashi to fall down the stairs. Kuroo spared a glance to Bokuto, sighing he returned his gaze to the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened”
> 
> SHIT.
> 
> “And if you ever try to fucking lie to me again you’re living on the street. Are we clear.”
> 
> FUCK. FUCK.

When they finally arrived at the hospital Bokuto was full of nervous energy, leaping out of the car and nearly breaking into a sprint. Kuroo spoke to the receptionist while Bokuto paced occasionally stopping to stare at a place on the wall with disturbing concentration. Kuroo lead him to Akaashi’s room on the second floor, Bokuto flitted around the door unsure whether to go in or wait. Kuroo pushed him through the door, he then looked at Bokuto who had turned into a statue “I’m gonna call Kenma, he didn’t know that I was gonna drive you” Bokuto didn’t say anything he gave a small nod and the Kuroo gently shut the door.

Akaashi was lying in the bed, small purpling bruises were forming on his forehead and huge black bags were etched onto his face which was unnaturally pale and drawn. Bokuto slowly moved around the bed trying not to wake him, closer now Bokuto could clearly see that one of Akaashi’s arms were in a cast. He sank into the chair dread pooled in his stomach draining his lungs of oxygen.

\-------

It was dark when Akaashi woke, thirst scratched at his throat. Reaching for the glass on the table he saw a black coat hung over the chair. He furrowed his brow, Whose jacket is that?. Suddenly there was a figure in the doorway, he couldn’t make him out. Lack of light and drugs were making him feel drowsy and his head felt like it was full of cotton. When the figure saw Akaashi looking at him he seemed to slouch in the doorway as though a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. 

In seconds, too fast for Akaashi’s muddled brain to comprehend he was at his side. He began to gently stroke his hair, mumbling things Akaashi couldn’t quite hear. Then the light from the hallway hit the figure's hair, painting the white and black in the cold light.

“Bokuto?” he managed to croak out before falling against the pillows, sleep pulled at him, heavy and incessant. Bokuto smiled his grin flashing white against the dark of the room. Akaashi suddenly felt safe, safer than he had felt in what felt like forever. The feeling of home pushed his consciousness over the edge and he fell asleep.

\-------  
The hospital chair was hard and the air was cold. Bokuto’s arm was sore from holding it up to stroke the black mop of hair, Akaashi had fallen asleep an hour ago, his steady breathing soothing Bokuto in the way that only Akaashi could, eventually Bokuto had fallen asleep too. The events of the day proving too much for the athlete. 

Bokuto was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when someone roughly poked his arm

“Ow! What the hell?” He exclaimed rubbing his arm.  
“Shut up Bokuto, coach is trying to talk” Hiromasa said pointing towards the front of the bus.

Bokuto immediately went quiet it had been a couple months but he was still on edge. The coach was explaining the timetable for tomorrow when they were flying back to Japan. It was going to take a whole day and they were flying out at 5am and then arriving in L.A and then getting onto another plane to Japan. Bokuto began to tune out, he had read the timetable hundreds of times almost compulsively.

He looked around the bus, Hiromasa was listening attentively to the coach so Bokuto let his mind wander. He remembered the first time he had gone into his famous dejected mode. 

It had been a bad day at training, the setter Akira had been having trouble synchronizing with him. He had missed set after set and then had begun to miss serves because of that. He could feel his mood deteriorating and was fighting the disappointment crawling in his belly, Akaashi had told him that the members of his new team wouldn’t be used to his mood swings and therefore he had to try and fight them until the team trusted him.

Akaashi had never wanted to be more wrong about anything in his life.

Bokuto had walked through the door of their apartment and even before he had his shoes off, Akaashi had been there standing next to him brow furrowed in concern. Shit. 

“What happened?” Akaashi asked reaching out for Bokuto’s arm. Bokuto shook off his hand and gave Akaashi his best grin.

“Nothing” Bokuto said, opening his eyes in a way he thought was innocent. “Nothing happened, why did you ask?” Shrugging his shoulders in a way he hoped was nonchalant.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes and Bokuto knew he had lost. Shit shit shit. Akaashi stayed like that for a moment, Bokuto felt like he was looking into his soul. Shit shit shitshitshit. But then Akaashi began to wander down the hallway raising an arm in defeat.

“Ok, I’m making Katsudon. If you have a quick shower it should be ready when you get out”

Bokuto’s heart soared, he had gotten away with it. He grinned for real this time launching down the hallway past Akaashi, pausing only to gently brush a kiss on the black haired male's forehead. When he reached the bathroom he allowed his smiled to fall. In the shower his tears mixed with the scalding water. Leaving no trace that they were ever there, he dried quickly, breathed in slowly. One. Two. Three. And then launched into the kitchen, where he stopped dead the smile he had previously stapled onto his face slipping.

Akaashi sat there by himself, gently fiddling with the tea bag in his cup. He looked up at Bokuto before motioning for the seat across the table.  
“Tea?’

“N-n-no..” Bokuto cleared his throat sitting down on the seat “I’m good thanks” His heart was beginning its descent to the floor while his soul seemed to hover at the door. He opened his mouth and then shut it resembling a shocked fish. Akaashi raised a delicate eyebrow before settling down his tea.

“Koutarou”

CRAP.

“What happened”

SHIT.

“And if you ever try to fucking lie to me again you’re living on the street. Are we clear.”

FUCK. FUCK.

Bokuto cleared his throat and tried to breathe normally. “Yes” His voice broke and he was beginning to sweat. He had forgotten how scarily perceptive and just scary Akaashi could be.

“Good. Start whenever you’re ready. I have all night.”

Fuck that had been naive thinking he could get away with it. 

Bokuto cleared his throat for what felt like the hundredth time and began to explain to Akaashi what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words he had overheard earlier ran through his head incessantly.
> 
> He’s unreliable
> 
> He shouldn’t be playing

Bokuto had gone into his dejected mode in practice. He had turned away from the team, heart plummeting to the ground. When he looked around he was once again reminded that they weren’t his team, there was no Akaashi to gently talk him out of his overwhelming self-disgust. Suddenly the faces looking down at him were those of strangers. They were disappointed and angry.

He was benched for the rest of the practice, wallowing in self-pity and distress by himself on the side of the court. The team had continued without him, after a couple minutes they forgot he was even there aside from one or two who occasionally looked his way in an annoyed way. Questioning the reason he was even in a team of this high caliber. 

Sadness gripped his heart and in that moment he had never missed his team quite so much, not in the moments after graduation when he had almost drowned on the tears or in the months following when he would spike for the university team and nearly choke on air as he almost missed the pass. That was the largest whole. Not having Akaashi setting, the setter never said his name the same way lilting up at the end. The other setter never talked to him in a way that made him feel valued and intelligent. Although people may not be aware he knew the words that were spoken behind his back and occasionally to his face.

After practice, he had heard the other members complaining to the coach.

“Why’s he even in the team?” one asked shaking his head “I don’t get it, what happened on the court before...He was… useless” another waved his arms in desperation “He’s unreliable and a dead weight on the team. He shouldn’t be playing” The third had said his arms were crossed in defiance and the words said venomously.

Bokuto had run out, chest heaving. He was back there again he couldn’t hear, see or think. Everything passed in a blur. The gates of the gym, down the streets, lit up with advertisements and posters. He began to sprint when he neared the station. His lungs heaved and he was gasping for air when he reached it, sweat ran down his back. He had left so quickly he was in time for the earlier train. He leapt on it, desperate to get away from the gym.

The words he had overheard earlier ran through his head incessantly.

He’s unreliable

He shouldn’t be playing

A dead weight

Useless useless useless useless useless useless useless

He looked down at his hands in despair, his knuckles were white from gripping the bag so tightly. Tears blurred his eyesight. It was almost funny he thought how everything had fallen apart so quickly. One mess up and what could be the end of his career.

“Oh” He whispered to himself “The..End...Of...My...Career..” He began to laugh startling the other passengers. It was a cruel and cold laughter devoid of any actual happiness. He was falling apart. 

When he arrived, he looked up at the apartment. He could see the small cacti in the window. The ones he had bought when they had visited the market on Saturday, completely smitten with how cute the tiny prickly cactus was. “LOOK, LOOk AKAAGGGSHII. IT”S SOOOO CUTEE!!” he had exclaimed startling the owner of the stall. They had bought it and put it in a small cup that he had brought in Hokkaido one summer. The collection had grown since then, every time one of them had seen a particularly cute cactus they had brought it home. 15 of them lined the windowsill like soldiers. He stood there admiring them for a couple minutes before walking past to a park down the road that they often visited in their runs together.

It calmed him being in this space that they would go to together. It was still his favourite time of the week, running with Akaashi. It always had been whatever time the other had needed to go he was happy to accompany him. The morning sun had always highlighted the other’s hair and eyes so perfectly. He was so beautiful, cool blue eyes that radiated calm and black hair that was as striking and soft as the feathers of a raven. His hair fell differently every day as the other never styled it a specific way he just ran a hand through it and then left it for the day. But even so, it was always perfect. He smiled softly at the trees and grass, he doubted that anyone knew it but some nights when he knew that Akaashi would want to run at Midnight or 1 am he would stay awake studying or practising until Akaashi called. They were always his favourite time of day.

When he was ready to face Akaashi who had always managed to read him like a book he had walked home.

\-------  
Akaashi sipped his tea thoughtfully, the smaller hadn’t spoken or moved through Bokuto’s entire story the only exception being when he had quietly sipped on his tea. He placed the cup down and his fingers fluttered against the table a nervous habit left from learning piano for 2 years. His eyes were a startling blue against the kitchen blue which almost made Bokuto smile because that was precisely the reason Bokuto had chosen that colour. Akaashi hadn’t broken eye contact with Bokuto yet. 

They sat in eerie silence until Akaashi moved from where he had sat in rapt attention and walked down the hallway. Bokuto had sat there in silence, unsure of what to do. He tapped the tiles with his foot creating an incessant and haphazard beat. He remained like this for what felt like hours until he felt two thin but strong arms circle him and a chin rest gently on his shoulder. Bokuto could feel Akaashi breathing softly. After a few moments, Bokuto rose from his chair and turned into Akaashi’s chest. He began to cry. Softly and quietly at first and then loud with his shoulders shaking as each sob was torn out of him, all the while Akaashi rubbed Bokuto’s back soothingly and muttered reassuring words.

When Bokuto stopped crying Akaashi lead him down the hallway and up the stairs. Bokuto could make out what Akaashi had been doing through teary eyes, the bedsheets were pulled back and a computer was set up on the bed ready to play The Blind Side which was Bokuto’s favourite inspirational movie which he watched whenever he was sad. Akaashi had gently tucked Bokuto into bed, pulling the covers snugly around him. He then moved around the bed reached over to play the movie and then began to stroke Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto leaned back against Akaashi and began to breathe again, the hands in his hair were gentle and caring. 

Two hours later the credits were rolling and Bokuto was asleep, Akaashi sifted out from beneath Bokuto and tucked him into bed, pausing the movie and gathering the takeaway boxes he wandered down stairs. He poured himself a cup of tea and pulled out his computer emailing and researching until early morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daishou licked his lips, leaning in closer he said ever so softly “Anyway do you wanna ditch this practice and hang out with someone worth your time?” Akaashi’s eyes widened “You wanna go on a date with me” He reached for Akaashi’s arm, rage bubbled in Bokuto. That wasn’t even a fucking question.

Bokuto walked to practice a couple days after, dread pooled in his stomach and he walked up the stairs legs feeling like lead. The day after he had been put onto the bench and had to prove himself to the team before he was made a regular. The news had made his mind swirl and hands shake. He walked out of the changing room and went to join the others who were clustering around someone. As he got closer he saw a flash of black hair and pale skin, he could hear the coach explaining who it was.

“This is Akaashi Keiji” Bokuto didn’t think he was hearing correctly, he shuffled closer to see the slim man clearly “He is going to be watching our practices for a couple months” Bokuto gasped as the man turned around suddenly a familiar pair of piercing blue eyes caught his and his heart missed a beat. Akaashi gave him a gentle smile and winked at him, Bokuto has opening and closing his mouth in a stunningly accurate impression of a fish. “He will be doing special training with some members of our team”

The practice started and Akaashi moved away to sit on the benches, pulling out his notes from his advanced circulatory system physiology lecture he had had earlier on in the day. Bokuto was still standing, rooted to the spot before he heard a snigger to the side and was appalled to see a familiar face, slightly changed now Bokuto could see him straight on. The words he had said drummed through Bokuto’s mind again and again.

He’s unreliable

He shouldn’t be playing

A dead weight

The player moved closer brushing black hair out of his face, Bokuto recognised him now. Daishou gestured towards Akaashi sitting in the stands, black hair exquisitely framing his face and his delicate features drawn in a soft frown of concentration.

Daishou whistled “Wouldn’t you like to hit that” He said, sniggering “Too bad he’s too good for you, but I’m happy to ask him out for you.” He smiled wickedly “You could be an awkward third wheel… or something… certainly better than you being the ace” He then sauntered off towards the rest of the team, who were starting stretches, leaving a shell-shocked and disbelieving Bokuto behind him.

When Bokuto had gathered himself, he allowed himself a small smile. 

If only that pathetic conceited prick knew…

\-------

Later on in practice Bokuto had grabbed his bag and was just about to walk over to Akaashi, he had built up the confidence to confront his boyfriend namely about what the fuck he was doing at Bokuto’s practice. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, he could see Daishou talking to Akaashi. Bokuto shook his head in disbelief, he thought that Daishou had been joking. He knew how beautiful Akaashi was and he had seen the not so subtle winks Daishou had sent Akaashi’s way. He crept slowly so as not to disturb the conversation.

“Oh, yeah… A doctor?” Daishou said smiling at Akaashi who nodded slightly and shuffled from foot to foot “That’s really cool… Well you know that I’m working towards being the ace of the team, it’s hard work but I’m already nearly there..” He dropped a wink at Akaashi. “Did you see the last couple swings I got in there? Pretty good weren’t they.” Akaashi still looked as calm and collected as always but Bokuto knew better Akaashi’s eyes fluttered around the room searching for escape and his knuckles were white from the tight grip on his bag and his legs were shaking ever so slightly.

Bokuto decided to leave him for a little longer, punishment for turning up here out of the blue and shocking Bokuto.

But then Daishou licked his lips, leaning in closer he said ever so softly “Anyway do you wanna ditch this practice and hang out with someone worth your time?” Akaashi’s eyes widened “You wanna go on a date with me” He reached for Akaashi’s arm, rage bubbled in Bokuto. That wasn’t even a fucking question.

Bokuto rose from where he was hiding and walked straight to where Daishou and Akaashi where standing, jealously fluttered in his stomach when he was reminded once again how close Daishou was to Akaashi. When he arrived Daishou looked up nonchalantly at Bokuto.

Clearing his throat Daishou, straightened up annoyed at the interruption “What do you want Bokuto? More help with spiking?” Bokuto’s insides boiled “Can’t you see I’m busy with Akaashi here?” His eyes flicked back to Akaashi like he was Daishou’s next prey.

“I’m sorry but I really need Akaashi’s help with something” Bokuto growled, a threat clear in his tone. Daishou raised his eyebrows “Sorry for the inconvenience” Bokuto got out through clenched teeth.

Daishou opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a furious Akaashi who had finally gotten over his initial shock. “I’m sorry to interrupt this morose cock fight but I have places to be” Daishou looked shocked and Bokuto smiled softly obviously he wasn’t aware of Akaashi’s sharp tongue and ferocious wit and intelligence. “And Daishou, sorry to disappoint but my answer is no. I have a boyfriend. In fact, you may have met him” Daishou’s jaw almost dropped “Bokuto this is Daishou, Daishou this is Bokuto. My boyfriend” Suddenly something clicked in Daishou’s mind and Bokuto smiled even wider. “Goodbye ladies” Daishou managed a sneer as Bokuto turned and followed Akaashi out of the gym.

“Holy shit Akaashi”

Holy shit indeed” Akaashi nodded and Bokuto furrowed his brow, he hoped Akaashi was alright. Daishou’s an asshole but even by his standards Bokuto thought that he had gone too far. “ He’s not even that good” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “You’re much better”

Bokuto’s eyes widened in surprise. He had been talking about how Daishou had been hitting on Akaashi but today, Bokuto wasn’t going to correct him. He was too happy, pride glowing in his chest and hope creating an extra spring in his step. 

\-------  
Akaashi had gone to most of the practices, in total it took 6 months. He had turned up given the setter tips about how to set to each of the spikers, especially Bokuto who the setter had been having the most trouble with. He had taken notes about the personalities of each member, their strengths and weaknesses and what he thought Bokuto should do to gain their trust and support as well as trust them and support them in return. He had done one on one spiking practices with Bokuto and then pushed him in strength training and supported him, he still came to a lot of games and some practices he was on good terms with all of the team members and some of them still went to him when they had issues or problems on or off the court.

It had been a couple months since he was made a regular again but without Akaashi there he was still nervous about his position on the court and always tried to help the team but while still being a good leader. He missed Akaashi so much, whenever he left he always felt that Akaashi held a part of his soul, even though he didn’t seem to ever be aware of it. 

In fact, now that he thought about it, Bokuto realised that Akaashi was so exceedingly perceptive to everyone but himself. It almost made Bokuto laugh aloud. Bokuto looked around the bus, Akaashi had guessed correctly every single one of their traits and strengths but Akaashi had never recognised Bokuto’s enormous crush on him until Bokuto told him. It was such an endearing trait. 

Bokuto was smiling when the bus stopped and they had arrived. He would see Akaashi soon. That thought made him feel like someone had attached helium balloons to his legs as he lept off the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment what you think about it. And if you have any ideas for one-shots or other fluff/smut etc. please comment those as well.


End file.
